GoAnimate V2 Wiki:Rules
Wikia Rules 1: No bad users (especially shinegreymon96, NopeComedian, Bobbyispoopy, SamChen321, and GrandChase RealCook also Aborted Fetus) allowed! First offense: Indefinite ban 2: No vandalism First offense: 1 month ban Second offense: 3 month ban Third offense: 6 month ban Fourth offense: 1 year ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 3: If you hate grounded videos then respect our opinions First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third offense: Warning Fourth offense: 2 hour ban 4: No disrespecting opinions First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third offense: 1 day ban Fourth offense: 1 month ban Fifth offense: 6 month ban Sixth offense: 1 year ban Seventh offense: Indefinite ban 5: No deleting pages and undoing categories for no reason! First offense: Warning Second offense: Indefinite ban 6: You may only delete a page if it has nothing to do with GoAnimate or inappropriate or any other real reason First offense: Indefinite ban 7: This wiki is for opinions as well as other stuff 8: You may only undo a category if someone switches sides or if you accidentally put in the wrong category or a category that is not allowed! 9: Obey the makers and the admins 10: If you break a rule you will be banned and blocked for a week (but if you break it again, it will be 2 weeks, followed by 3, 1 month, 2 months, 4 months, 8 months, 1 year, then forever if you keep breaking rules) 11: Don't leave a page unprotected, so noobs will vandalize it. Protect all pages 12. No unreadable grammar allowed. 13. When making images, no nudity or any sexual material allowed. 14. No swear words allowed!(unless it's about how bad users call others) 15. No sockpuppeting! This means making an extra account to evade blocks. First offense: Indefinite ban 16. No hater categories like anti-bronies! this means you'll get the wiki reported and then closed! First offense: Indefinite ban 17. No hater templates ie: FuckersHater, it will help the Wikia get shut down! First offense: Indefinite ban + IP Address infinite ban. 18. No articles that do not relate to GoAnimate First offense: Warning Second offense: 1 day ban Third offense: 1 month ban Fourth offense: 3 month ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 19.Dont go to this wiki if you hate goanimate and if you do it you will get a free 2100 year ban 20.dont set your name as A Wikia Contributor or you will get blocked 21.Do not try to insult,harassment,try to block,make a article out of that good user and threat a admin or anyother good users First Stirke:2 hour ban Second Strike:7 year ban third strike:19 year ban and Fourth strike:Being blocked for 9833219323 years. Chat Rules 1. No swearing or vulgar language (admins can cuss) First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third offense: 3 day ban Fourth offense: 6 month ban Fifth offense: 1 year ban Sixth offense: Infinite ban 2. No sockpuppeting just to private message! Always use a different wikia for ex: Creepypasta Wiki 3. (Admin) no false banning or kicking First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Note: Bureaucrats cannot be banned from chat, this is the same with Wikia Staff, stars, bots, helpers, adminmentors ect. 4. No starting flame wars or you are banned forever.